


I ain't stuff

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: Chris / VinBased on the prompt:Person A, noticeably disheveled, as they enter a room: "Sorry I'm late. I was doing stuff."Person B, also disheveled and grinning smugly: "I'm stuff."





	I ain't stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doing Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652716) by [nepenthe_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer). 

Vin pressed in, eyes locked with Chris as he thrust hard. He brought Chris almost to the edge and then pulled back again. 

Chris groaned, though he wasn’t upset, just _ohgodsodamnclose…._

He could hear a female voice announcing, “Chris, you have five minutes until you need to leave for the meeting with the team.” 

Now it was Vin’s turn to groan and slam into him, picking up his pace. “Forgot. About. That. Damn. Meeting,” he panted as he grasped Chris’ cock to pull it hard. 

“Me too,” Chris said, curling to get the angle just right. It didn’t take long before both men were groaning and coming. 

The voice returned. “Chris, you need to leave for the meeting.” 

“Damn digital assistant,” Chris groused. “Hell of a way to disturb the afterglow.” 

“We better at least wipe up.” Vin reached over to grab a wipe. 

Chris grunted as the cold wipe hit his ass. “Let’s get dressed, cowboy.” 

* * *

About a half an hour later, the two men traipsed into the office. 

Predictably, Buck was the one to say something first. “Bit rude to call a meetin’ and not come, Big Dog.”

“My fault.” Vin spoke up. 

“What were you doing, Vin?” JD asked curiously. 

Looking disheveled as he did, Vin scratched the back of his neck. “Aw, well, I got busy doin’ stuff.” He looked over at Chris and telegraphed his wish for them to come out to the team. Chris looked pretty damn disheveled too. If the boys were paying any attention, they’d pick up on the conversation. 

In their usual way, Chris picked up on it. He quirked a brow to ask if Vin was sure, and Vin gave a slow nod. Then, rubbing slowly on his own arm, Chris grinned and drawled, “goddammit, Tanner, I don’t mind Cowboy, but ‘stuff’ ain’t a good nickname.” 

The rest of the Seven stared at the two men for almost a minute before the cacophony broke out. It took them another ten minutes to get to the point of the actual meeting. For once, no one minded.


End file.
